


Celebration

by animebutterfly247



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Football, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soccer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animebutterfly247/pseuds/animebutterfly247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren scores the winning goal at a football game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebration

"Just a minute to go. We are winning by one point. All we have to do is run the time out.' Eren thought as he ran down the football field. The fans cheered and counted down the last 10 seconds of the game. The finally whistle blew.

"Germany has won the World Cup!" The commentator announced. "Winning goal scored by Eren Jägar! The new player of the German National Football Team!"

Eren's team mates jumped on him, knocking the young boy down and creating some kind of dog pile. Wives, children and for some husbands of the players started to jump down from the stands and running to their loved one. One by one they found each other. Eren finally was able to get wiggle out he jumped right up and started looking for his husband.

"Eren!" He heard someone shout. He turned a around to see Levi, his husband running to him, wearing Eren's no.5 team jersey. Eren opened up his arms to catch Levi who jumped into his arms. Eren pulled back slightly to give Levi a kiss. Cat whistles and cheering could be heard from the team and crowd. 

"I'm so proud of you." Levi whispered once they pulled apart.

"I couldn't have done it with out you." Eren smiled at him then gave him another kiss. Levi giggled and hugged him tightly. 

"Jäger! Come on! They want a picture of you with the trophy!" His coach, Erwin Smith, yelled from across the field. Levi jumped down from his husbands arms.

"Best not keep them waiting." Levi said. Eren kissed his husbands head. 

"I won't be gone long." Eren whispered.

"I'll be waiting." Levi smirked before joining the other wives, husbands, and children.

The flashes of cameras flashed as if it was a spot light when Eren held up the trophy. Confetti flew down onto the field. Eren hugged his teammate and best friend Armin Arlert. The held up the golden trophy together and more pictures were snapped. Music, dancing, celebrating and cheering went on for another half-hour. 

It finally started to calm down. The stadium was almost empty. Only a few people stayed behind to get autographs and pictures with the team.

"Eren are you going to the after party?" Armin asked. "Connie, Jean, and Reiner wanted me to ask." 

"Maybe. I might come a little bit later. I want to spend some time with Levi." Eren replied signing his last autograph. Armin giggled and blushed.

"What?" Eren asked.

"You want to be alone with him." Armin teased.

"Tch." Eren smacked his lips. "Don't act like you and Erwin aren't going to do the same thing. You guys will probably stay at the party for an hour or two then go sneak off some where." Armin blushed a deep red and looked away. Eren chuckled and hugged his best friend.

"Don't worry about, Arm." Eren said. "I'll see you later, okay?" 

"Okay." Armin smiled. "See you later."

Eren walked over to Levi and gave him a hug.

"You ready to go?" He asked.

"I'm more then ready." Levi purred in Eren's ear, running a hand down Eren's front, feeling his abs threw the thin material of the jersey.

"Then lead the way." Eren smirked. Levi held Eren's hand, leading him out the stadium.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to make it a One Shot for Eren and Levi or Armin and Erwin or both let me know in the comments.


End file.
